


The Rose And Him

by Triglav



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Stockholm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: The petals finally withered in summer, 1987.





	The Rose And Him

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.02.14  
BGM: HeatDeath - 话梅鹿

讲一个故事。

我记得那是一九八四年，乔治·奥威尔预言之中无比黑暗的年份。  
我当时十九岁，娇生惯养，读完大一就从普林斯顿休了一年学，漫无头绪地满世界乱跑。在西非难民营做了三个月志愿者、连续吃了三个月一成不变且味同嚼蜡的晚餐之后，深觉自己干不下去，便理了背包，辗转买廉价机票，想要从那种令人窒息的死亡氛围中挣脱出来，回到我所熟悉的现代社会。  
遇见他的时候，我在斯德哥尔摩的机场，要转机去雷克雅未克。旅行社卖超售票，当然只能把我放进等待名单里。从马德里过来的飞机晚上十点半落地，跑去跟夜班地勤掰扯半天，得知直航班机的空座大约要等到明天下午，或者二十分钟后就飞奥斯陆，照样要在那边的机场过夜。深色头发的地勤很年轻，最多比我大个一两岁，他带着一种属于北欧人的、无动于衷的疲惫神情，问我：  
「要不要改签？现在还能给你手写登机牌，半分钟后可不一定。」  
我答不需要，并谢过他。那地勤十分怠惰，向我点点头便趴回桌上继续睡了，我目瞪口呆，险些以为自己还在全国人民都非常随便的西班牙。  
但我不在西班牙。这里是深夜的瑞典，明天是冬至日，机场老旧，航站楼的暖气半死不活。我刚飞完一班四个小时的廉价航班，期间只吃了一小包花生米，现在口干舌燥、腹中饥饿，穿的衣服还太少，不得不从背包深处翻出祖母几年前送我的那条波斯毛毯，把自己裹得像个阿拉伯女人。我翻出行前在马德里换到的仅有的几个瑞典克朗，给母亲打长途电话。中部时间是美好的下午四点钟，母亲在看电视，问我回不回来过圣诞。  
「我在斯德哥尔摩，妈妈。机场有些冷，」我说，「幸好带了毛毯。我大概不能回家过圣诞了。」

咖啡店通宵营业，他们也收美元，我是他们唯一的顾客，进店去买热可可。  
年长的店员说奶油用光了，我有些失望，店员送我一小碟提拉米苏，我的心情又好起来。  
我就是在那个时候见到他的。

他应该是个瑞典人。  
他推门走进店里，风铃响了一声，他跟店员用瑞典语说话。大约是先道一句夜安，再点他想喝的饮品。店员半晌没有回答他，我则埋首于一本「静静的顿河」，压根儿没注意有人进来，此时觉得奇怪，才抬头去看柜台。  
他有一头苍金色的长发——那个年代男生们不再流行蓄发，少有的怀念六七十年代的嬉皮士看起来全部邋里邋遢，可是他的长发却柔顺整洁，如金色的瀑布般直泻而下，一丝不乱、长度及膝——他个子挺高，大概有六英尺，不过北欧的男生大多数也该有这么高；他的站姿如同一杆步枪那般笔挺，却不是军人式的严正，硬要说的话，有点像是个模特的站姿，随时都能去巴黎最顶级的秀场，给时尚大牌的男装做广告；他手里拎着一个公事包，看起来是名牌的，Versace或者Givenchy，我要打一整年的工才攒得起钱。  
他又对店员说了句什么，声音清冷冷的，像月色下的水晶、古中国乐器的琴弦，或者随便哪种很好看的冷色调的宝石……店员回过神来了，收下钱，给他小票，他回过身。

……

如果说，我的一生中，对于「美」这个概念的知觉和感触，是直到十九岁的那一天、见到他的那一个瞬间才真正建立的，必会有人不相信。我们在中学时代看梵·高的画、读王尔德、给喜欢的有点儿英俊的小男生写情书……绝大多数人的美学都在成年前便定了型，我却不是这样。时间是一九八四年十二月二十一日二十三时四十五分，此前我对于「美」的一切认知，都被这个人推翻了。  
那是兼具了侵略性和压迫感的、如同最锋利的冷兵器一般无比危险的、令人生惧的美——  
他的眉目精致、嘴唇饱满，左眼下一颗泪痣，让他看上去柔和了半分，学校兄弟会里最帅的男生在他面前大概会羞愤得想要自杀。还有那双眼睛，是透明澄澈的、冬日湖泊般的水蓝色，我从来没有见过那么好看的一双眼睛……那双眼睛令人感到肃杀、感到彻骨寒意、感到飞蛾扑火有其必然——我终于明白为什么当时店员一句话也说不出口，因为光是看他一眼，我便觉得自己快要窒息。像是半梦半醒间，有人用你听不懂的语言朗朗地念博尔赫斯的情诗，或者夏季的晴夜，人生第一次看见划过天际的流星——就是像这样的「顿悟」的一刻。

他走了过来。

……

他坐在我面前，我闻见玫瑰花的香气，不浓，很好闻，大概是没有听说过的香水牌子。我如梦似幻地看着他：他好像的确征求了我的同意，我却不记得自己是否回答过他。  
他说：「你好，很高兴见到你。我叫阿布罗狄。」  
Aphrodite，不应该是男生的名字，却意外地适合他。我晕乎乎地跟着寒暄，也说了我的名字——非常普通，实在不值一提——然后反应过来他说的是标准俄语，而我也用俄语答了话。  
我的俄语并不好，手边的俄文小说则是出于个人兴趣。高中时的俄语教师是苏联人，拿政治避难的绿卡，说话一股列宁格勒腔，语法倒讲得不错，可惜我也没学到多少。就比如现在，我说得颠三倒四、结结巴巴：  
「您……您真好看。」  
我真心实意地说，在「美丽」和「英俊」中抉择半晌，还是选择了更为中性的这个说法。  
「谢谢，很多人都这么说过我，不过我想他们都没有你真诚。」他说，语气似乎颇为自满。他的确有自满的资本。「你不是苏联人，」他接着说，换了英文，是发音非常好听的伦敦腔，「让我猜猜，美国、印第安纳……？」  
「您猜对了。」我说，跟着换回自己的母语，并惊叹于他的直觉之精准，「您也不是苏联人……您是瑞典人吧？」  
「是的，我出生在吕勒奥，」他愉快地说出一个我没听过的城市名字，「不过更熟悉哥德堡和斯德哥尔摩。」  
「您的英语和俄语讲得真不错，」我说，「相较之下，我连母语都掌握得不太好……」  
他无声地笑了起来。在这个时候，我才第一次注意到他的年纪——十九岁，最多二十岁，跟我差不多大，令人意外地年轻——他的美太过锋利直白、夺人眼目，令人无法在第一时间便注意到他举手投足间那股属于少年的气质。然而他确实是这么年轻的——那双眼睛里几乎有一种不问世事的天真。  
「俄语是朋友教的，」他止了笑，告诉我，「我们有一段时间是邻居。他是个法国人，现在住在西伯利亚，之前天天催我读托尔斯泰和陀思妥耶夫斯基——我看到你的书，觉得亲切，就擅自来这里坐下了。」  
「文学巨匠的作品……作为课本来说好像挺难？」我评价，有些好奇那位住在西伯利亚、爱催促邻居学俄语的法国人，会是个什么样的朋友。  
「是很难啊，」他又微微地笑起来，我明知这样不礼貌，却移不开目光。他继续道：「就跟别的朋友们一起研究语法和修辞，然后争论瑞典语、希腊语、俄语还有其他一些语言哪个更难，意大利语和西班牙语第一个被我们打了出去……」  
他讲得生动，我大笑，然后觉得自己的笑声粗哑难听——这应该不是我一个人的问题，任何人在他面前都会觉得自惭形秽——忙住了嘴。

他点的热饮上来了。一壶红茶，附带糖包、奶精和蜂蜜，他一样都没有动，却从自己的公事包里拿出一个小瓶子，里面有新鲜的柠檬片和仿佛刚采摘的玫瑰花瓣，他往茶壶里倒了一点。  
「冬天还是喝一点热的比较好。」他注意到我的眼神，便这么说，场面十分富有生活气息。可是他穿着一身秋装，看起来十分不冬天的样子。我裹着毛毯，好奇地问他：  
「您不冷吗？」  
「我比芬兰人还不怕冷。」他讲了一个似乎是北欧人内部的笑话，我不太懂，也不好意思细问——我什么都不好意思讲了，觉得他的平易近人令我受宠若惊——我从来没有见过他那样好看的人，此前见过的最英俊或者美丽的那些人恐怕比不上他的万分之一，但他们已经足够目空一切。这个名为阿布罗狄的瑞典人，拥有仿佛神明一般的、惊心动魄的美，似乎根本不属于这人世间，此刻却坐在我的对面，拆开这家机场咖啡店的一次性搅拌棒的包装，慢慢调一壶玫瑰柠檬红茶。

「你去过西非，」他突然对我说，「刚从那边回来，尼日利亚，或者尼日尔？」  
「是尼日尔没错，」我一惊，「可是你怎么知道——？」  
「手背，」他抬抬下巴示意，「纹身是豪萨族的图腾，美国可不兴这个。」  
此时他又显得分外博学了，除非是大学里的老学究、专司研究西非民族的民俗学家，否则普通的瑞典人是很难知道豪萨族以及他们的图腾的。但是阿布罗狄显然不是「普通」的瑞典人，事实上，光是他的那张脸就和「普通」混不搭边。  
「其实不是纹身……」我看看自己的右手手背——上面有一道晒伤和一小幅艺术创作——有些羞于承认，「是那边的一个女孩给我用植物染料画的，想趁着没有褪掉颜色，在欧洲找一家纹身店正式刺上去，但是在马德里的时候没有时间——」  
「人们纹身，多半是为了纪念。永远铭记一件事、一个人，也可能是想让自己忘记他们；或者，从心理上摆脱难以磨灭的、可怕的过去，又或者，塑造一具护身符、一个概念、一种象征——你是哪一种？」

他水蓝色的眼睛直直地望着我，那双如同澄镜般的明亮眼眸仿佛要把某种思想刻入我的灵魂——我在那瞳孔的倒影里看见自己的丑陋、软弱，和无能为力。  
「……我是尼日尔的逃兵，」最后我说，吐字滞涩，觉得每一句话都有千钧重量，「难民营里每天都有人在死去，我们来不及救他们……连做祷告都没有时间。给我画这个图腾的女孩，她的妹妹也死了，就在我抵达难民营的第二个星期。她今年十三岁，不认识字，三年前被迫嫁给比她大四十岁的男人……她说这个图腾是她妹妹的名字所代表的意思，我想记得这些事。」  
阿布罗狄不言不语地从外套口袋里摸出一方手帕，上面有精致的刺绣。他把手帕递给我，我才发现自己流泪了。

「光，」他说，「那个图腾……是『光』。」

我啜泣着道了谢。他突然自顾自地讲起来：  
「萨赫勒大旱的时候，我正好在那里。应该是一九七八年，那时候甚至没有难民营，人命就那样不值钱，人们一个接一个死去，世界上大概也只有战争才能那么快地杀人。」  
一九七八年，他应当才十三四岁，我无法想象一个十三四岁的瑞典男孩在那个地方做什么。  
「我当时非常绝望，我不是神，无法阻止干旱蔓延，也不能招来云朵、在沙漠降下甘霖；尽管会一点医术，但在那种死亡的阴影之中，医术一点用也没有。我身边没有资源，他们因脱水而死的时候，我无法给他们足够的补液；他们因传染病而死的时候，我根本不知道对应的疫苗要在哪里才能得到；那时候的所见只有人性的黑暗面：一家兄弟因一小潭未过滤的污脏积水反目成仇，虽然他们喝了那水也一定是会死的；饥饿到最难耐时，人的尸体也可以食用，甚至有父母杀害自己尚未懂事的子女……北非在那时就如同地狱，而世界上其他地方人们仍然安居乐业。……最后，我几乎什么都没有做，丧家犬一样回到雅典。好几天都没能睡着，起床就想逃回格陵兰，不敢面对我的朋友们。他们关心我，我却不值得他们那么做。  
「这种层面上而言，我和你一样。我是萨赫勒的逃兵。  
「但那个时候，一位非常重要的朋友告诉过我，人有一分能力，就做一分事。超出那之后的，不是你的责任，你不要管。如果觉得良心不安，就让自己变得更加厉害，再去解决令你良心不安的源头。到那时，你再告诉当初的自己，不管那是一个纹身，还是精神上的烙印——那些悔恨，都是有价值的。」

我攥着那方手帕，呆呆地看着他。

「……好像说的太多了，」他叹了口气，「母亲前两天去世了，我大概是有点过于感性……也罢，等你醒过来，你就不会记得这件事，也不会记得我。」  
他的最后两句话我没能听清楚，只听到他说母亲过世的部分，便嗫嚅道：「您节哀顺变，令堂大概也不会想看到您太难过的……」  
「她是个好女人，我没有见过比她更漂亮的女性。」他说，很有些感叹，「可是她已经不记得我了……早发性阿尔茨海默病，值得庆幸的是，死前大概没有痛苦。」  
我再也说不出话来。

我们喝完有些变冷的热饮，阿布罗狄说，他知道这座机场最适合过夜的地方。他还说他的航班在早晨，飞罗马，「不过既然最适合过夜的地方要让给你，我只能委屈一下，去第二适合过夜的地方啦。」  
我完全明白他在说完那些话后，是绝无可能再陪我度过漫漫长夜的，可是心里仍觉遗憾。那么美丽的人、那么温和同时却又锐利的人……我该从他那边听来好多神奇的故事，再告诉还在普林斯顿读书的朋友，如果有可能的话，留下我在印第安纳的住址和电话号码，将来也许还能够通信——这都是奢望，我早该知道的，像他这样的人，不应属于这个世界。他是斯德哥尔摩的一场梦，只存在于冬至的夜晚。等梦醒了，他便要回他的格陵兰，或者雅典，或者仍处在干旱中的萨赫勒——随便什么地方，反正不是这里——我觉得他是再也不会出现在我的世界里的。

我们经过了熟悉的登机口，两个钟头前，我还在跟那个讲一口流利英语的年轻地勤讨价还价。深发色的地勤现在仍在趴着睡觉，阿布罗狄停下脚步——他走路不快，矮个子的我也能保持相同步速——示意我看那个地勤，然后说：  
「他的名字叫亚德里安·戈兰森，今年二十岁，二十年来一直都这样没精打采。他前两天刚向他可爱的女朋友求婚。他喜欢一切运动，烦恼的事情是薪水太低，以后想要三个孩子，两个儿子一个女儿。虽然他现在在申请伦敦几所大学的硕士项目，女朋友年内也没有结婚的打算，生孩子的计划恐怕要延后了。」  
「——您怎么知道？」我惊奇地看着他。  
「我们是最好的朋友，曾经，我是说，」他答道，「在我四岁以前——我们曾是最好的朋友，他的智商很高，四岁时就去上了小学。我后来没再跟他见过面。」  
我几乎不记得自己四岁时发生的事，也不记得四岁时幼儿园里那个总跟我分享布娃娃的金头发女孩叫什么名字，但对于阿布罗狄的话，我没有半点怀疑。他说的一定是对的，我如此坚信着。  
「四岁以后我最好的朋友就不是他了……」他继续说，「现在我有两个最好的朋友，虽然他们一个太死板，一个恶趣味，但仍旧是值得我交付一切的挚友。我们在一起做事，替另一位非常重要的朋友干活。他的计划十分远大，我们三个只能尽力不拖后腿……当然过程还是十分有趣的。我不常跟人说自己的事，可是如果你问我，生命中最重要的人是谁、是什么样的人，我会跟你说他们的名字，并且他们是两个非常可靠的混蛋。尽管别人把我们的关系定义为『狐朋狗友』，但是……」  
他突然闭上嘴，不说话了。我好像也理解了一点他不再说话的原因。

玫瑰花香在他身遭的空气中蒸腾，我很不给面子地打了个喷嚏。  
「噢，抱歉，」他说，「来这里之前喝得有点多，稍等一下。」  
我头脑钝重，再无法听懂他话中的含义了，只觉得那股花香顷刻间减弱许多。阿布罗狄把我留在某个偏僻登机口前的一排长椅上，这里暖气很足，我枕着背包，盖着那条波斯毛毯。  
「……雷克雅未克有一家不错的纹身店，出了机场跟计程车司机说去『双鱼厅』，他们会明白的。提前祝你圣诞快乐，再见。」  
一个令人心安的声音这么说道，我闭上了眼睛。

我在斯德哥尔摩亚兰达机场清晨的喧闹声中醒来，天还没亮，人们已经开始赶早班飞机。我记不得昨天晚上发生了什么、又遇到了什么人，只记得自己喝了一杯没有奶油的热可可、看了几页俄语原版的「静静的顿河」。我枕着自己的背包，盖着那条陪伴我好几年的波斯毛毯，待起身时，我发现外套口袋里有一方不属于我的手帕，包里则插着一朵盛开的白色玫瑰。  
那朵玫瑰有馥郁香气，并且，令人万分惊讶地，在接下来的两年多内一直盛开着，没有萎谢。花是真花，从土壤中生长、绽放、又被不知名的某个人采摘下来，放进我的书包里。我按原定计划搭下午的直飞航班去了雷克雅未克，登机时地勤恰好换班，黑头发的年轻人打着哈欠念三个语种（瑞典语、冰岛语、英语）的广播，我向他打招呼：「下午好，亚德里安。」他回说下午好，没问我为什么会知道他的名字。  
我在雷克雅未克过了圣诞节，一出机场我就去「双鱼厅」，在手背上纹了身，司机和纹身师都惊讶于我知道他们的店名，我告诉他们那个图案是「光」的意思。回到普林斯顿以后，我把那朵玫瑰交由植物学的教授研究，隔三个下午，教授把玫瑰原封不动地还给我：  
「这只能说是个奇迹，」他说，愁眉不展，「并且不可复制，因此难做研究，更不要说据此写出论文……女士，你真的为我们带来了一大难题。」  
我愉快地接回那朵玫瑰，从此随身带着，慢慢地大家都知道了，历史学系有个「带着玫瑰的女孩」。

八七年春季大洪灾发生时，我在内陆，教高中历史，每天紧盯新闻。那朵玫瑰没有谢，反而在雨水的浇灌下更显鲜艳。  
那年晚些时候，日全食持续了整整七个昼夜，天文学专家们每天在电视里惊恐地嚷嚷着九星连珠世界毁灭，我买了成打的威士忌和伏特加，在租住的小公寓里醉生梦死——不管到没到合法饮酒年龄，很多人当时都想把自己喝成酒精中毒——后来有一天天亮了、太阳出来了，我突然记起了一九八四年的冬至日，我在斯德哥尔摩的机场，和一个人聊到尼日尔，聊到豪萨族的图腾，聊到他童年的朋友和现在的，聊到雷克雅未克的一家纹身店。

我想我是不会再遇见他了。

因为那朵玫瑰花已经谢了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事是百分之百的自作多情，2017年2月旧文，现在发出来很不好意思。


End file.
